


Septiplier Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multiple Personalities, NSFW, Self-Harm, Self-cest, Septiplier - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, fetishes, jacksepticeye - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of small stories or drabbles(?) containing Septiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier Drabble Collection

It was about mid-day and it was scorching hot inside and outside. And of course Jack had chosen this very day to fly down to see his best friend Mark. Both men currently lay inside of the shared house-sprawled out on the empty couches. Normally in a deathly silence like now, it’d would be awkward. But now that Ryan and Matt were out for the day, the quietness of the large space seemed easier to handle. Then again, both guessed it wasn’t completely silent due to Chica’s constant nail clicking on the hardwood floor.

Eventually there was a long and seemingly annoyed sigh from Irishman. Other than that though, things stayed surprisingly quiet. That is until Mark finally rolled over onto his stomach on the couch and began to stare over at his green haired friend.

“Hey Jack,” The Asian had began,”wanna go hop into the pool?”

The other man had remained quiet for a long period of time though. Only mumbling a small  _ ‘sure’ _ in response. With that, it had only confused Mark as he made to sit up on his portion of the preoccupied couch. And before he could ask the other youtuber what was wrong or make a move to comfort him, Jack had already hurried to his feet and into the nearby bathroom with his bags that he had seemed to be keeping close for the small amount of time he was there.

At this moment and time however, Mark chose to ignore it and wondered off to his own room to get dressed for the pool. He had gone digging through his drawers and his closet, pouting and letting out a slight whine when there was nothing to be found. It was a couple minutes later though that the firey red head had realized that his suit of the bathing was in the bathroom down the hall. The very bathroom where Jack would probably be changing. Mark took the chance anyways though and scurried out of his room and down the hall. However, he hesitated at the door once he got down there. His mind began to swarm with images of what he might find inside, and soon Mark’s cheeks had begun to grown a heavy set of dark red.

Swallowing hard, he mustered up all the courage he had and slowly knocked on the door. “Hey Jack, you done in there?” he had asked, leaning in and pressing his ear to the door to hear if there was any  _ suspicious  _ actions going on.

There was nothing though-just the scuffling of clothes and the normal string of Irish slang. But for some reason, Mark hadn’t waited for the green light, and instead he just opened the surprisingly unlocked door. And he honestly wasn’t disappointed to what he had found.

Jack had been in the midst of sliding his swim trunks on. He was bent forward, pasty white ass on full display and Mark couldn’t help but to stare-and though Jack had caught him staring- he had straightened up instantly, covering himself by pulling his bathing suit the rest of the way up. Both men then stared at each other, a now awkward silence taking over them as both of their faces grew red with blush.

“U-Uh, have you seen my, umm. . . bathing suit?” Mark had finally inquired, stumbling over his words as he forced his eyes to glance around the bathroom.

“A-Are they teh blue ones right t’ere?” Jack swallowed hard as he pointed to the corner of the room where a pair of blue and white trunks lay in what appeared to be a laundry basket.

Looking over to where Jack had pointed, Mark chuckled a little nervously before nodding a silent thanks before grabbing the item of clothing. It was then that nothing else was said and Mark had fled back to his room to change. It was sadly then that the American man had also wanted to call of the pool time. At the same time however he didn’t want to bail. Jack had flown all the way from Ireland just to hang out. Mark couldn’t possibly just back out of things just from seeing a friend naked. Because of course, he’s seen plenty of his friends naked before-all by sheer accident of course.

After awhile of just standing around, blinking at himself in the mirror, Mark had heard the sliding doors from the other room open and close. Which he had presumed to be Jack going out to the pool. Once again Mark could feel his face getting red again. Quickly though he pushed any thought away and began to finally get dressed. Then before he knew it, Mark was peering outside the sliding glass doors at his friend.

Jack was sitting there on the edge of the pool. He seemed to be staring down into the water as he swung his legs back and forth in the cooling liquid. The innocence radiating off the younger male had made him smile. Never had he actually had a friend who would just. . . be cute Mark had guessed.

He hummed softly as he began to think about all this now. Mark  _ really  _ seemed to like Jack more than he had originally thought. Hell, he fucking sat there and stared at his ass-and liked it. Eventually the Asian American sighed though, honestly not knowing now. There were already so many questions bubbling up. Butterflies began to fill Mark’s toned tummy as he thought about actually going through with maybe a  _ date _ with his Irish friend.

“Mark, you jackass, get out ‘ere!!” Jack then yelled, quiet laughter able to be heard from where Mark stood.

Not being able to do nothing but laugh, Mark finally opened the doors and stepped into the killing sun’s rays. He lifted a hand slowly to cover his face from it, broad smile slowly making it’s way back to his handsome features. And from what he could see from across the pool, Jackaboy was smiling too. It didn’t last long though due to Mark running over as fast as he could before jumping into the pool with a ginormous splash. Before he could even break the surface, he could hear Jack’s long string of Irish curse words again, making him laugh loudly when he finally resurfaced. And though Jack gave him a stern look, he began to laugh lightly as well.

Then, once again, the silence had taken over them again. Mark watched Jack and Jack watched him as the man bobbed up and down in the water. Before both men knew it though, both had leaned down to give their own kiss. Which both had gasped after realizing what the other was going to do. Their faces grew another shade of a rosy red as they blinked in disbelief at each other.

Soon though, Mark smiled again. He swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up onto the concrete lining next to Jack. It was then that Mark placed both hands on the Irishman’s face, cupping his cheeks. Jack’s once pale face was already rosy, but now it was a dark red color. He smiled though, closing his eyes as he placed his own hand over Mark’s.

Then-after a couple more chuckles and laughs-Mark had leaned in once again. Jack had kept his eyes closed, but he knew by grazing breath of the older youtuber that they were about to try and kiss again. Which after much hesitation from Mark, had finally happened.


End file.
